Dance of the Earls
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Hehra Targaryen the last dragon rider was on the verge of victory against her mothers' enemies. She landed in this strange world that she has never heard about. She will never bend the knee to any man who claims to be king. They will feel her wrath of Fire and Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own A song of Fire and Ice and Vikings.**

* * *

Prologue

"CURSES!" A woman flew into the air riding her dragon against that blasted usurper of her mother's throne.

"Dracarys!" She ordered her dragon to burn down her enemies that were about to surprise her stepfather's army.

Hehra Targaryen the firstborn daughter of Rhaenyra Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realms.

Yes, it is an odd thing that she was named Targaryen instead of her mother's first husband's name Velaryon. Her grandfather simply said, "This child has too much Targaryen in her blood and looks to be called a Velaryan."

Hehra admired her ancestor Visenya Targaryen the first wife of Aegon the Conqueror. She begged her mother to teach her how to be a fighter. She learned the writing, reading and spoke fluent languages that many people are surprised that she was only 3 years old.

Hehra had gotten her first dragon egg given by her grandfather.

Whom she had a male named Nightfury for he is the blackest scales.

Nightfury is considered the smallest runt which earned the mockery of her uncle Aegon, but she took care of him. She refuses to let him be chained up. The effort has been paid off. Now Nightfury truly earns his name very well.

He is unpredictable when he disappears and reappears of both prey and predator. Nightfury is big enough to be Balerion the Dread. However, he is her fastest dragon around the century. Nightfury would outfly all the other dragons in a flying race.

Aegon and Hehra never liked each other, but Aemond and Hehra are a complicated one.

You see, Aemond is in love with his niece, but she refuses him because she knew that her mother will never allow it.

There was this one incident, Aemond sneaked into her chambers by the window and tried to force himself on her.

Aemond believed that if her virtue was taken by him. His father would have no choice, but to have them wed to keep her honor. Her Great Uncle, Daemon Targaryen saved her before Aemon could succeed. The wrath of the dragon is Daemon's inner soul. He believed that the young prince should be punished. So, Daemon stabbed Aemond into his eye.

The septa's and Maester check and she is still a maiden. Her mother, Daemon and blacks were filled with fury. That the Greens supported the second queen and prince Aegon is outraged.

Her grandfather decided to double her guards and protection because of that incident. Aemond must never allow within a few feet from her, but that did not stop his love for her.

Things have gotten more intense over her Grandfather's death while her mother was in her final month of giving birth to her newborn brother. That bastard of her uncle Aegon quickly took the crown and made a coronation without notifying her mother.

She snapped herself to hear another dragon screeching from the air.

"Nightfury, disappear!"

Nightfury let out a roar and charge into the clouds to hide from the other dragon. Hehra is trying to see if there is a small chance to rescue her mother and little brother.

"Come out!"

Hehra heard her uncle Aemond flying around to see if he could find her.

"Forget this foolish mission of yours! Your bitch mother is dead and your younger brother is a prisoner. Come with me and we can leave Westeros behind! We can go live in free cities!"

Hehra looked at Aemond behind the dark clouds. She couldn't believe that he is foolish enough to believe that this is over.

Yes, she did dream where she can fly free away from politics. Yet Aemond who he claims has loved her has taken another. Her spies told her that he had a bedmate, a bastard name Alys Rivers from Harrenhal.

"NightFury," She whispers as NightFury moaned for her, "Bring in our storm."

Nightfury let out a roar as he flew up into the air and cloaking his scale that made him invisible to his opponents. The lightning came to empower her Nightfury and channel his energy.

Full speed ahead of the NightFury, he came charging towards his challenger.

Nightfury let out his powerful roar and strike him like a bolt of thunder.

BANG/DASH!

She heard a dying sound of the Vhager along with her still alive uncle Aemond. Tears flow out of her purple eyes.

"I…Hic knew…" She gasped out as her heart became heavy with sadness and guilt.

She knew that her mother is dead and her brother is a prisoner. That's why; she wants to bring them home.

Her mother's ashes should be properly buried and her brother will be king.

The thunder and lightning are raining down on them. She let out a scream as one seemed to come near her and NightFury.

"Let's go!" Night fury roared and flew lower to aim for Kingslanding. Sadly, the lightening keeps attempting to aim at them away from their capital.

"Damn it!" She hissed and she saw a tornado swirling around.

"SHIT! Shit! Shit!" She urged her dragon away from not just one Tornado, but 13 of them. They are caged by them. Hehra never thought she will die like this! They are in the middle of the sea when they are caged by them.

"Hold on, Nightfury!" She held onto her friend tightly. Nightfury flaps his wings against them, but they are pulling them into the Tornado.

She heard him roar and darkness befalls them. Nightfury let out his great Roar!

'RWAAAAARA!'

And vanished without a trace.

…

A darkness swirls around them until she felt the cold air that is dancing on her. Her eyes opened and saw the gray skies.

"Where?" Hehra slowly moves her body up. Hehra hissed as she felt her leg is sprained. She looked at her leg that is not right.

* * *

**Warning there is a gruesome scene.**

* * *

Her broken leg has an open fracture and is bleeding more. Hehra tore her sleeves and gagged her mouth. She pours her ale jug in her leg that stings so much.

She muffed herself painfully and tried to resist her pain. When it continues to sizzle it's liquid bubbly, she looked around and saw big stones that are in the middle of opened gaps.

An idea struck her brain. That's is the answer to fixing her leg.

She placed her wounded leg in the opened gap. She breathes in and out slowly. Nightfury looks agitated like she was about to lose a leg or being in pain. However, her dragon remained calm as he could.

"Okay, Hehra you can do this." She silently whined and took hold of two rock in each hand.

'_On the count of three…One….two' Hera mind counted._

Screw the gagging in her mouth.

She pressed her bone to stink it back and let out a scream that can be heard a thousand miles away.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nightfury senses her pain and lets out his mighty roar for all those who can hear.

RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!

* * *

**Down to the village where it was raided**

Meanwhile, Ivar the Boneless is rested and watch on were his brothers and army feast and enjoy their spoils.

His thirst for avenging his father is close.

The problem is the dream he had last night. He dreamt of a great beast. Flying down and breathing fires upon both Christians and his men.

He shivers at that thought of such a monstrous creature.

Do the Gods want him to be afraid or do they fear him?

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone paused and looked around to see if anyone screamed.

Ivar, Sigurd, Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Brojn looked up and down.

However, there was a second that sends terrors to everyone even the Christians.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!"

"What in Hel's name was that?" Sigurd questions as he looked up to the skies as if their Gods can answer them.

Ivar doesn't who or what was that, but he is going to find out the hard.

* * *

**So this is a new serious of Vikings crossover A song of fire and ice.**

**Enjoy and Happy new year folks! Reviews are welcome.**

**Hehra Targaryen looks like 7f7956a56e6f6ecffa930e6a04a32cff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own A song of Fire and Ice and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hours as turned to days since she and Nightfury came to this strange land.

Nightfury has been a good and truest friend since he had hunted food for them. Hehra chomped down the cooked fish that she caught.

Her leg still hurts, and she can barely do anything, but lucky for her she grabs a strong branch to use as a cane.

She wonders if there is a chance that 'Blacks' had won the war and save her little brother? Or worse, the realm perishes, and they don't want Targaryen's on the throne anymore?

Her body shivers in fear.

'_No. Calm down. Nothing is certain if it happened.'_

They refuged themselves in a cave on top of the mountains.

"What do think, Nightfury?" She asked her dragon while chomping down her fish. Nightfury huffs as he continues eating his catch.

"I say we need to gather what lands we are? Free cities? The North? Perhaps the edge of the world?"

Hehra was about to add her statement until she noticed armies are moving. Quickly grabbed a branch-like cane that she carved up help her get up and saw them.

Grabbed her Myrish lens tube to see what's going on?

'_Judging by the first half are royal armies. No doubt they are led by a king. By the looks of him, he doesn't seem like a good King. That face reminds me too much of that bastard Aegon of the Greens.'_ She deducted as she moved her tube to the other side. _'Odd. They had face make up. No, war paints. Their clothing and women in their army. Symbols that I have never seen before.'_

Nightfury looked at the lands and army. He could smell hatred and bloodlust in the atmosphere. As a dragon, he knows his battle when he senses one.

Hehra need could tell that he wants to join, but he couldn't.

"Let's watch," Hehra suggested and says, "If they come near our cave, we will fly out of here."

The battle is on. There were blood baths and another army coming in. _'So, that's how.'_ She thought as she remembers many Lords and her stepfather would divide his army to cut off the rest of them in a slaughter.

* * *

She couldn't see far, but Nightfury snarls snapped her out.

Hehra gasped as she saw a royal army climbing up to their mountains.

"Nightfury!" Her dragon knows what to do. He lowers his body down for her to climb the saddle she made her wounded leg.

"Sōvēs!" She ordered.

Nightfury quickly flew in the air. The men gasp as they saw what their legends are coming true! There is a dragon.

King Alle panics and shouted, "Fire! Fire at that devil!"

Arrows were moved to shoot up the dragon. Hehra saw this and pressed her body movement for him to fly faster to dodge them.

"Alright, they had it coming." Hehra moved Nightfury high in the air and came swooping down with such speed at King Alle army. The Vikings stood and saw her dragon coming fast.

Hehra shouted out, "Dracarys!"

Nightfury rumbled his chest and blast the army in flames. Men screams and fire burns everything.

* * *

The Sons of Ragnar and their allies stood sidelines to watch the dragon burned everything.

Ivar the bones was shocked that his dream came true. The Gods had shown him a vision after all.

* * *

The Targaryen princess circled her dragon around to isolate the King Alle army in the field of fire.

"Dracarys!"

Nightfury roared ferociously as he blew his fire around the army that surrounded them all. Fire burst high in the air that the army had difficulty breathing at all. Some are terribly burned! Others had died from the wounds and burn body parts.

King Alle couldn't believe that this white hair witch and her devil of a beast defeated him in one blow.

Perhaps, they were right. God truly had abandoned his people to pay for their sins!

Hehra allows Nightfury to flew and nodded satisfaction that they got the message. She patted her dragon that they can leave now.

Nightfury let out a roar as he flew up into the air and cloaking his scale that made him invisible to his opponents.

They vanished without a trace.

* * *

Bjorn and his brother stood there along with their heathen armies. Bjorn saw the damaged and horror it had done.

The serpent is back! The one that Great Sigurd had fought and killed the last one. Until then, Bjorn raised his sword to attack his father's enemies.

"For All-father! And for Ragnar Lodbork!"

All of the Vikings saw this as a blessing as they charged to the filed known as "Hellsbane."

To many of the Vikings, they will know that they will meet the dragon again.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**

**No offense to anyone who disagrees about my OC character the reason is that there is a hint on why she is more Targaryen and plus compare to the pureblood Targaryen's with Velaryn are more people then Valerian heritage since they don't practice siblings incest marriage.  
**


End file.
